The Secret Santa
by Witch Goddess
Summary: It's the last year that the Hogwarts gang will spend in Hogwarts and a new teacher has an idea to make the bond.
1. Default Chapter

_A/N: This will be a fairly short story to be done before the end of the month. Obviously, it is a Christmas story... so enjoy!_

_Story Summary: As a class project to bring the kids of Hogwarts together, a new teacher develops a project. This could either bring the children closer togetheror make the rifts between house even bigger._

**Chapter One: As December Approaches**

_November 30th_

Hermione spun in circles, feeling the gentle snowflakes fall on her face. She loved the snow and the holidays that came with it.  
"Well, I think it a stupid idea Harry," Ron said from where he sat on a blanket in the snow.  
A new teacher had come to Hogwarts with in the last few weeks. She acted as a sort of counselor for the students. Ron was dumfounded about how that evolved into her teaching a class about adult life and independence.  
"I think Dumbledore just wants to prepare us for the upcoming world. I mean... it isn't exactly getting any safer and we are all close to taking that leap from graduating to being out on our own." Harry plopped dpwn next to Ron and eyed Hermione with a bit of interest.  
As if sensing that she was being watched she stopped. "May I help you two"  
Ron chuckled as Harry hurled a snowball at Hermione's chest. When it connected it exploded in white dust on her blue jacket. She giggled for a moment before bending over and grabbing her own snowball which, in moments, smashed into Harry's head.

* * *

Pansy sat alone on top of a hill gazing down at the three Gryffindors. She scoffed for a moment. Not at them, but at herself for feeling alone. This time of year always hit her hard. It was the time when she was reminded that, yes she had family, but they didn't give a damn about her. In fact her parents were off to the United States this year alone and her grandmother refused to house any of her father's spawn because the women didn't agree with her daughter's choice of marriage.  
Feeling a tear roll down her cheek, Pansy rolled her eyes and quickly wiped it away. She was weak right now. She had no one right now. Sighing, the young girl stood and walked towards the castle. She did not want to be seen while she wept.

* * *

Draco chuckled as he read a piece of parchment posted on the Slytherin announcement board:  
Group and Independent Living Classes will begin on the first of December for all year sevens! All you need is a smile and a good attitude!  
This class is going to prepare you for entering the wizard or mortal world after Hogwarts as well as try to lessen the gap between the houses. Scheduling will be sent to you November 30th.  
Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Gorlick "All you need is a smile and a good attitude!" Draco mocked, gazing over at Crabbe who was looking dumbfounded at the announcement. As if on cue a cloud of owls floated into the common room, each landing at the foot of a seventh year. They dropped an envelope before flying back off. Draco leaned over and picked up his. "Speak of the devil," He mumbled. "It's hard to believe they'd mess up everyone's schedule just to fit this happy crap in. And first thing in the morning. How are we supposed to bring our smiling faces when she's taking over my first period class"  
Potions was one of the only classes Draco really looked forward to. It just so happened that first period was potions until a few moments ago.  
"I have it first too," Crabbe said.  
All around the room Draco listened to the moans and groans of seventh years who were almost as unhappy as he was. 


	2. Chapter Two: The Secret Santa's

**Chapter Two: The Secret Santa's**

_December 1st_

Cho walked into Group and Independent Living class first thing on Monday morning. She smiled a little at Harry who was sitting in the first row with his Gryffindor friends. He gave her what appeared to be a less that thrilled smile and went back to chatting with Hermione. Sighing, Cho sat by Bradly Bradshaw and Lana Tanta, two friends from Ravenclaw that she had made this year.  
Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy sat at another table together. Pansy looked anything but thrilled which was a surprised considering what the other three were doing. They were anxiously tossing wads of paper at Neville's head.  
The Hufflepuffs all sat awkwardly in the corner oppisite Cho. Hannah, Susan and Ernie were the only two she recognized.  
For the first time Cho realized that there was a woman at the head of the class. Obviously the new professor. The woman stood up and took a few steps towards the class.  
"Everyone stand!" She said cheerfully. "We are getting assigned seats and then I will introduce myself"  
Cho couldn't help but smile as everyone stood, mumbling and complaining the whole time.

* * *

"Assigned seats?" Hermione said, not all the thrilled herself. Usually professors let the students pick there own seats and even when they didn't they usually sat the kids with people in their houses anyway.  
This class wasn't about being separated in to groups of friends though, Hermione thought, recalling the anouncement, this was to unite the houses. She could only imagine what the woman had in mind.  
"Alright! Please everyone. This will be painless I promise," She smiled and started at the first desk which was one of six, each containing four chairs. "Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Susan Bones, Bradley Bradshaw"" Hermione reluctantly took her seat next to Malfoy as the professor moved to the table next to theirs.  
"Neville Longbottom, Millicent Bulstrode, Ernie Macmillan, Lana Tanta," She woman moved slowly behind Hermione to the next row as if trying to torcher everyone. "Harry Potter," At this name she looked up, right at Harry and smiled, she was a younger professor, slightly round, with bright crystal blue eyes and a huge smile that seemed to go from ear to ear. "Cho Chang, Vincent Crabbe and Hannah Abbot." She moved to the next desk. "Gregory Goyle, Padma Patil, Ron Weasley, and Pansy Parkinson," She stopped and came to the front of the classroom. "Now for and introduction! I am professor Gorlick. Welcome to Group and Independent living. MY job here for this year as been as a, what muggles would call, guidence councelor. For those of who who have never heard the term. I guide and help young people such as yourself throught school."Her smile brightened even more.  
Draco grunted and for once, Hermione agreed with him.  
"For the most part you each have a table filled with four people from different houses and also two males and two females. This is were the group comes in. You will learn to get to know your group. You will be writing papers on your partner and playing games with your group. Your partner is the person beside you." She looked down at a piece of paper she had in her hand. "Hermione, you are with Draco and Susan is with Bradley"  
Everyone's eyes shot to their partners. Most people hated the idea while others simply accepted it. Not Hermione.  
"Professor, with all due respect I must object to this idea. Pairing us with people that some of us hate to no extent will eventually lead to someone's death." She glanced at Draco.  
"Yeah... like a filthy mudblood's," Draco snapped causing the Slytherins to errupt into laughter.

* * *

Harry sat behind Hermione and watched as she sank into her seat. The teacher eyed Draco with a bit of distaste.  
"There will be none of that." Professor Gorlick said with a frown. "There will never be any mistreatment of anyone in this class. You will not think of your selves as four separate houses but instead, one unit. Any points deducted for misbehavior will be from your own grade, not your house points"  
Draco's face lit up a little as if seeing this as an opportunity to act out in class.  
"For those of you who need it... detention will be assigned. Hopefully that is not neccesary." She turned to the board behind her and tapped it with a wand. _Secret Santa Project_, suddenly appeared.  
"This will be the first assignment you will be conducting!" Her face returned to it's smiling state as she explained. "You will each draw a name from the bowl at the front of the room. This will be the name of someone in this class that you will be buying or making a present for"  
Groans errupted around the class as she tapped the board again.  
_One page paper on the subject, one present for the subject._  
"You will be writing a paper on the good aspects of the person you draw from the bowl and we will be swapping presents on the 18th." She paused, smiling even brighter if at all possible and pointed to a bowl on the desk beside her. "Hermione, you may start with the picking. Remember to tell no one, especially not the person you pick, who you picked."

* * *

Draco followed Hermione to the bowl at the head of the class. Professor Gorlick looked so pleased with herself, with the biggest grin upon her face. He wanted to slap her. Hermione stuck her hand in the bowl and pulled out a piece of paper, then walked back to her seat. Draco followed suit as did the rest of the class.  
The young Slytherin's eyes drifted over to Hermione as she unfolded her piece of paper. A look of disgust crossed her face as she shoved the paper into her pocket. He hadn't seen anything on the paper but apparently Hermione had, and she wasn't all to keen about it.  
Draco shoved his own paper into his pocket, not bother to look at it. He'd check later but for now he didn't want to give the professor the satisfaction of knowing the she was indeed tormenting them all with her idiotic games.  
"Your papers all have an anti cheating like spell on them. In case you drop the paper, no one will know. If need be, you can discuss your secret santa with a friend, but I urge you again not to share it with that person you see on the paper. You will be turning that piece of paper in when we exchange gifts and if that person finds out it will turn black and you will be docked a grade."  
Professor Gorlick spent the rest of the class period going over the rest of the course syllabus. It didn't seen too much fun to Draco, especially not when he was sitting next to the most annoying mudblood ever to cross his path. He could be thankful for one simple thing: she was smart and therefore would get him an A. Whether she liked it or not.

(A/N: I didn't get around to spell checking or grammar checking either of these chapters, so the next update will include all of that I hope. I have a term paper coming up though so it might just be another chapter.)


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3: Letters**

_December 2nd_

"At least this stupid class will get us an extra day at Hogsmeade," Ron said brightly.

Harry shrugged slightly, not looking all that thrilled.

"Weren't you 'mister positive' about this whole situation just two days ago?" Ron asked

The two boys sat in the Gryffindor common room over a game of wizard's chess. Harry sat back in the chair across from Ron and frowned.

"Why wont you just tell me who you got?" Ron asked. "I'm sure I could help you out, Harry."

"You are the biggest blabber mouth when it comes to stuff like this and once it gets to the person who I am the secret santa for I'll be doomed."

"Oh, come on!" Ron challenged. "I promise not to tell anyone!"

"Ginny please!" A sudden yell erupted through the common room. Hermione had just burst through the passageway that lead to the head student's room. Ginny was tagging right behind her. "Leave me alone about it!"

Hermione went straight to the announcement board and tacked up a piece of parchment.

"You've got to tell someone Hermione! This could be dangerous!"

Ron was already edging towards the two girls with Harry close behind.

"What could be dangerous?" Ron said a bit harsher than he meant. He hated being left in the blue, especially when it came to Hermione and Ginny.

"Nothing," Hermione replied quickly. "I just posted the seventh year Hogsmeade trip for the present buying. I have to get back to the head student's room. Draco has his goons there and I don't want them messing with anything."

Just as Hermione turned to leave, Ron's hand grabbed her arm. She turned to him, her eyes fiercely determined, making him let her arm go. She stomped off to the passage and vanished inside of it.

All eyes shot to Ginny who was feeling more and more awkward with every passing second.

"Explain Ginny," Ron whispered to his sister.

She looked from Ron to Harry, both looked equally concerned.

"Alright. I think it's important so I will tell you. Promise not to tell Hermione I told you. I don't want her thinking her trust is mislaid."

* * *

Hermione slid into the head student's room which was void of all Slytherin's. She had just used that as a ruse to get away from Ron and Harry. They always had so much worrying to do and frankly she was sick of being the 'mudblood' of the group who seemed to attract the most problems.

It was just a note anyway, some stupid prank that Draco was apparently playing on her again. She pulled the paper out of her pocket and examined it. In Deatheater's emblem was burnt into the corner in flawless perfection. It could have easily been Draco's father's paper… hell Draco could be a real death eater by now and it could very well be his own.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione tapped her wand to the wall on the far left of the room. A door appeared which she opened and stepped through. This was her room. She had felt safe in this room until this morning when she found the letter under her pillow. She wasn't sure how Draco had managed to get into her room since the doorway was only to be opened by her wand , with the exception of a few teachers.

Suddenly she heard loud knocked on the wall she had just come through. She jumped almost immediately, it was just someone who wanted to talk to her. No need to be afraid. She edged towards the wall and tapped it with her wand. It turned into a door once again and in piled Ginny, Harry and Ron.

Ginny stood behind the two, her eyes never connecting with Hermione's. Ron and Harry's eyes were the complete opposite, they never left Hermione.

"Can I help you?" Hermione asked after a few moments of complete silence.

"The Slytherin goons are gone I see," Ron said almost accusingly.

"Yes they are, now I have to get rid of a few Gryffindor goons," She attempted a smile.

"Hermione," Harry spoke, his eyes looking concerned were Ron's looked angry. "Why didn't you tell us about this note. We are your friends."

Hermione glared at Ginny, a feeling and betrayal welled up in her. "Apparently…"

"I'm sorry, Herms… I had to think of your safety,"

Ignoring her, Hermione handed Harry the note. "It's just another one of Draco's sick jokes. Nothing to get all worked up over."

Harry read it aloud:

_ "A Gryffindor mudblood brave and true,_

_ 23 more days is all that is left of you;_

_ For the night of joy shall be you night of death,_

_ When on the 25th you breath your last breathe;_

_ Your ultimate present will be your ultimate end,_

_ And to Voldemort you body you body we will send._

_ Your True Secret Santa"_

Ron's eyes softened. "That's the most foul thing I've ever heard. Do you think it's really Draco?" He turned his eyes to Harry. "and do you think it's an actual threat or just a joke?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm not sure. All I know is that you are not going anywhere alone, Hermione. We will have to take turns watching over you. I also think we should tell Dumbledore. He can help us."

"This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you guys," Hermione frowned. "It was only one letter. I am fine and even if it's true, we have until the twenty-fifth to figure it out. There's nothing to worry about and getting everyone in an uproar this close to the holidays isn't going to do anyone good."

Ron nodded as if he understood, but Harry didn't look so sure.

"We will watch over you still. We can alternate nights and stay in your room just incase you get another note, then we can catch Draco in the process."

Knowing she wouldn't win, Hermione simply nodded.

"I'll stay tonight," Ginny offered. Her brother gave her a look. "Oh grown up Ron! I'm not five anymore. I am more than capable of watching over her, plus if I am caught here I wont get in trouble, but if Dumbledore catches boys in Hermione's room it's cause for a new head girl to take Hermione's place."

Hermione doubted Dumbledore would take it that far and she was sure that the other two did too, but she didn't want paranoid Ron and Harry keeping guard on her all night. "She'll be fine. Ginny is very talented. Now you two got what you wanted so get out of my room, I need to change for dinner."

Harry smirked as he pulled Ron out of the room.

"I really wish you wouldn't have said anything," Hermione said to Ginny.

The sixth year simply nodded and left it at that.

_(A/N: Fare warning: the next chapters will go up in rating, possibly to R, nothing to hot and heavy, but it's just the way my story line is going. You'll be given a warning at the top that it changed ratings in the chapter and I'll make it to where you can skip that chapter and not miss anything. Sorry if it offends anyone! Please review and let me know what you think.)_


End file.
